MEMORIES
by Dianzu
Summary: Mungkin membuat sebuah kenang-kenangan tidaklah buruk. [ficlet; vkook / bts]


**MEMORIES**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **BTS (c) BigHit Entertainment**

 **Warn! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Crek_.

Bunyi kamera berdentang. Mengisi ruang studio yang dingin. Tenang serta terang. Kamera menangkap beberapa wajah yang bergaya. Berpose ala model sampai senyum alakadarnya.

Ruang rias pun penuh dengan manusia. Bedak serta maskara berserakan di meja. Memakaikan para wanita dan laki-laki _make up_ sebelum diambil gambar.

Kim Taehyung disana. Duduk dengan segenggam kamera untuk memotret. Lensa menangkap beberapa manusia yang berpose. Namun tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian. Ia bosan. Ingin pulang—menikmati secangkir kopi dengan roti isi mungkin.

Pakaian yang dikenakan beberapa model pun beragam. Mewah nan elegan sampai terlihat norak dengan kalung menggelantung di leher mereka. Silau kamera membuat efek cerah. Namun tetap saja Taehyung tak bereaksi.

"Oh, _fuck_." desis Taehyung ketika kamera mati.

Ia sebal. Semua model membosankan. Tak ada yang menarik perhatian. Walau mereka menggunakan pakaian serta _make up_ dengan harga berjuta-juta, tetap saja terlihat seperti kentang.

Tidak menarik.

Membosankan.

Segelintir pikiran akan pensiun dari fotografer terlintas sesaat. Namun di urungkan niat itu (makan apa dia nanti jika berhenti jadi fotografer).

"Selanjutnya." teriak Taehyung.

Tangannya sibuk memainkan kamera. Menatap tombol dan beberapa gambar. Hah, hari ini adalah jadwalnya memotret bocah-bocah SMA untuk foto tahunan sekolah. Matanya sedikit menatap bocah-bocah yang sibuk merias diri. Bahkan makan sebelum di potret.

Apa gunanya foto tahunan sekolah; pikirnya hanya membuang-buang waktu (karena dulu dirinya tak sudi melakukan hal itu). Lebih baik belajar dengan serius agar dapat perguruan tinggi yang terbaik nantinya—pendek memang pikiran Taehyung.

Tak ada yang menyahut panggilannya. Ia menoleh—semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. _Sial_ , dirinya hanya dianggap patung pancoran. Lelaki berambut coklat mulai kesal. Lantas ia kembali berteriak, "SELANJUTNYA."

Suara lantai kayu berdecit. Seseorang datang untuk di potret. Hah, dia laki-laki. Berwajah manis dan malu-malu. Terlihat polos dan menggemaskan. Taehyung sejenak terdiam; menatap dua bola mata yang menarik pandang. Bibirnya merah muda, tipis dan mengkilap. Pakaiannya kasual, namun terlihat elegan. Tak norak macam bocah-bocah yang lain.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Taehyung.

Semua orang dalam ruangan menatap. Tak biasanya fotografer Kim bertanya-tanya. Lelaki gugup itu menjawab, "J-jeon Jungkook, _sir_."

' _Tidak buruk_.' pikirnya.

Kamera lantas bekerja. Menjepret dari arah samping dan depan. Cahaya lensa menyilaukan mata. Pria manis bernama Jungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk; tak tahu ingin bergaya apa. Dirinya bukan model-model dalam majalah _Vogue_ , dirinya hanyalah siswa SMA yang sebentar lagi akan lulus.

Suara kamera beberapa kali terdengar. Jika bocah-bocah yang lain hanya di foto 10 kali, lantas Jungkook sampai berkali-kali (jika dihitung mungkin bisa sampai 100 lebih). Jungkook kalap, ia semakin bingung ingin bergaya macam apa. Sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum senang, menatap wajah gugup dan bingung laki-laki manis itu menyenangkan.

"Tahan, pertahankan gaya itu." ucap Taehyung. Masih fokus menjepret.

Jungkook hanya menyahut gugup, "B-baik."

' _Manis_.' batin Taehyung.

Sesi foto berakhir. Jungkook ingin sujud syukur rasanya. Gugup setengah mati di foto—ditambah dilihat beberapa teman yang lain membuat wajahnya merona. Lantas pemuda manis itu kembali masuk kedalam ruang rias. Mengambil air minum lalu duduk dengan segenggam handphone.

Di luar, Taehyung menatap hasil jepretannya. Banyak sekali foto Jungkook. Mulai dari wajah gugup, merona, bahkan sok _manly_ pun ada. Dirinya terkekeh sejenak. Melepas rasa bosan yang sedaritadi melingkup dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sesi pemotretan kedua di studio atas. Di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Taehyung mencari sosok pemuda manis memikat hati. Ia disana—tengah bercengkrama dengan bocah-bocah yang lain.

Ketika Taehyung menatap wajahnya, ia berdebar. Senyum manis, mata indah, bibir tipis minta di lumat membuyarkan pikiran. Ia segera mengatur beberapa bocah agar segera di foto (sesekali menoleh, menatap pergerakan yang dilakukan pujaan hati).

Beberapa bocah dan kelompok sudah di potret. Kini giliran kelompok Jungkook. Suara jepretan berhasil menggema di studio. Ia memotret beberapa kali, dan yang terakhir... fokus lensa hanya tertuju pada wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum.

" _Sir_ Taehyung. Bersediakah Anda foto bersama kami sebagai kenang-kenangan?" ucap Park Jimin. Selaku ketua kelas.

Taehyung terkejut. Ah, dirinya tak biasa menyimpan kenang-kenangan. Buku tahunan sekolahnya saja sudah lenyap dimakan waktu. "Kumohon." ucap Jimin.

Ia menatap wajah bocah satu persatu. Mereka memasang wajah memohon. Dan hanya satu yang menarik perhatian.

Jungkook, berada paling belakang. Tengah tersenyum padanya. Berharap sang fotografer memenuhi permintaan sederhana dari teman-teman kelasan.

"Hah, baiklah." ucap Taehyung.

Semua anak bersorak. Lalu membentuk formasi agar terlihat bagus saat di foto. Taehyung menyuruh fotografer lain untuk memotret. Ia berpose di ujung kiri. Matanya menatap sosok di ujung kanan—Jungkook tersenyum menghadap kamera.

 _Crek_.

Kamera berbunyi. Lampu menyala. Tanda pengambilan foto telah selesai. Semua anak bersorak, berterima kasih lalu berucap _thanks for today, my friends_!

Taehyung menatap sosok pemuda manis. Ia tengah berbincang dengan temannya. Sang fotografer kemudian berteriak, "Hei, _bunny_."

Terlihat jelas, lelaki manis itu terkejut. Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Y-ya, _sir_?"

"Kemari." ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook gugup seketika. Tapi ia tetap berjalan menuju Taehyung berada. Sedangkan sang fotografer memberikan kamera nya pada fotografer lain, "Ambil gambarku dengannya."

 _Hehh_.

Taehyung tersenyum senang. "Ayo, foto bersama. Buat kenang-kenangan."

Rona merah menjalar sampai cuping telinga. Tapi ia tetap bergaya—menatap kamera dan tersenyum.

 _Crek_.

Bunyi itu terdengar berapa kali. Mereka banyak mengambil gambar. Perlahan, Jungkook terbiasa. Ia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa gaya yang ia tahu. Taehyung sedikit menatap, bibirnya tersenyum.

Ya, mungkin membuat sebuah kenang-kenangan tidaklah buruk.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

"Cieee Kookie, dapat gebetan baru." goda Jin.

Jungkook yang sedaritadi digoda hanya tersenyum malu. Pipinya merah, wajah menunduk merona. "A-apa sih..."

Semua teman-teman tertawa. Menatap reaksi polos yang di perlihatkan Jungkook. Beberapa menit kemudian, ruang make up sepi. Anak-anak sudah keluar. Hanya ada Jungkook di dalam—masih membereskan barang-barang.

Bibirnya tersenyum. Menatap cermin yang terpampang jelas di depan mata. "Kenang-kenangan ini tak akan ku lupakan."

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
